On A Lonely Night
by Brittneychu
Summary: After Clare finding out about the secret party and Eli trying MDMA, she's fed up. Post-breakup, she finds a distraction in Adam's friendship, and the two start hanging out often. It's with Adam that Clare starts getting to know Owen better, and Owen starts liking Clare. Will she reciprocate his feelings? Or is she still in love with Eli?


**Uhhmmm. IDR The Login To My Other Account. I Hardly Write Anymore.. But I Read This Fic Called 'I Was at This Party' By Halawen.. (You Should Go Read It~) And Well. I'm In Love With Clare And Owen Okay?! Crackships Are We Weakness. So I'm Going To Try Really Hard To Keep Writing Because They're By Far My Favorite Ship EVER. IDK Why I Just. UGH SO MUCH LOVE. Anyways. I Actually Have A Course Of Action And My Friend Is Beta-ing (Is That Even A Word?) For Me So YAY WRITING. Rated M To Be Safe. Welp. Enjoy?**

Clare slowly walked down the street; her arms folded against her chest and her mouth pursed, deep in thought. She just needed to get out of the house, away from all the questions.

"You broke up?! Awe, sweetie... You seemed so happy..." Clare sighed- thinking about it wasn't going to help her feel better. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head, and changed her pace so that she was no longer moping.

Moments later she arrived at the Torres house, putting a smile on her face as she knocked. She didn't have to wait long- Adam had been expecting her for a while now. But as they greeted each other, he didn't mention it; he knew what had taken her so long.

She hugged him cheerfully, and thanked him for letting her come over. They hadn't hung out for a few weeks, everyone had been busy with their own thing. But seeing as how Eli was always with Jake now a days, they could both use some time together.

"I had picked out some movies for us to watch, but Dallas has Owen over." Adam began, making a sour face, "They kinda took over. So, what should we do?"

Clare smiled at Adam. She knew that he felt weird, if only a little, without Eli around. But he was trying, and for that she was grateful.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, almost instantly realizing that she already knew the answer. Adam was always hungry.

"We could order pizza. My treat."

Adam had just got plates for the two of them when Dallas ran up the stairs and into the kitchen, Owen following close behind.

"Yes! I knew I smelled pizza!" He bellowed, grabbing a slice and devouring it almost instantly.

"Um.." Clare wasn't about to stop him, but she hadn't exactly thought about buying enough for all of them. They were athletes after all- they ate a lot, right?

Dallas was reaching for a second piece when Adam smacked his hand away, "Dude!"

Owen laughed, "Let Clare get some before you eat it all. Ladies first."

"Well, Clare actually bought it and-" Adam was cut off by Clare, "It's okay. Just let us get ours first." She smiled at Adam, and Dallas shrugged, not wanting to get scolded again.

After all four of them got plates, they all sat down at the table.

"She payed for it, the least we can do is thank her with our presence." Owen reasoned with a wink in Clare's direction. This earned a chuckle from Dallas. Adam rolled his eyes, and Clare didn't seem to be too amused either.

"So where's this boyfriend of yours?" Dallas asked, mouth full of food. Clare noticed Adam kick him underneath the table, "OW! What's with the violence? I just asked a question!"

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Clare beat him to it when she answered, "We broke up."

Her voice was quiet, but her tone made them all look in her direction. She was obviously upset about it, and Adam flashed her an apologetic look. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Owen softly asked, "You okay?" Which she answered with a look of apparent shock- mostly because he actually sounded sincere. She quickly forced a smile, and nodded reassuringly, "Yeah, it was for the better."

Before any more questions were asked, Adam stood up.

"Well, as nice as this has been.. There's an unoccupied TV downstairs that we're now staking claim of. See ya!" Adam grabbed her hand and booked it down the stairs, both of them laughing until they reached the bottom.

Adam picked up a DVD that was sitting on a nearby table, and held it up, "My mom picked up 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' the other day. I haven't seen it yet, wanna watch it?"

Clare's face lit up in excitement as she exclaimed, "I've been waiting forever to see it!" And so it was decided.

Clare sat in the middle of the couch, Adam joining her shortly after putting in the movie. But it wasn't too long before they were joined by the other boys once again.

"Ah! Sweet! I love this movie!" Owen announced, taking the other spot next to Clare.

Everyone stopped to give him a weird look, but he just shrugged, "Emma Watson's hot."

Dallas leaned over from the chair to give him a high-five, agreeing with a loud, "Hell yeah she is!"

Clare shook her head and shushed them, "The movie's starting!"

Clare wiped her eyes, and the credits started rolling.

"So good!" She gushed, earning a unanimous nod from all of them.

"I should probably get home. It's getting dark." Clare stood up to hug Adam before waving at the other boys, "Thanks again Adam. I'll see you Monday!"

She slid the back door open, but was stopped by a hand on her arm- Owen.

"Should you really be walking by yourself in the dark? I can take you."

Although she appreciated the gesture, she shook her head, "I'll be okay. I don't live far."

He seemed reluctant, but rolled his eyes, "Alright, suit yourself."

Things continued like this for a few weeks: Clare would go to Adam's, and before they knew it they'd be joined by Owen and Dallas. They even started telling him to invite her over. Well, Owen did- but Adam always left that part out. And she actually enjoyed herself. They all did.

They'd hangout and watch movies, eat junk food, talk, and occasionally (after much protest from Clare) play video games. She was even starting to consider them her friends.

Although, she didn't think it would last long, as Dallas was always complaining about the lack of 'hot chicks'; "No offense, Clare."

One night Clare stayed at home reading. She didn't want to smother Adam, even though he insisted that she was welcome over any time. Her book was just getting good when her phone started ringing.

"Hey, Adam!" She answered, only to be greeted by, "Where the hell are you, Edwards?"

She paused for a moment, pulling a confused face.

"Owen?" Adam's voice could be heard in the background, "Dude! Owen! Give me my phone back!" Clare laughed, and Owen spoke up again.

"We're playing foosball, and I'm getting dominated by these two." Dallas and Adam could be heard laughing loudly on the other end of the line.

"I don't even know how to play! Plus, Jake's not here. I'd have to walk." Clare said, shaking her head with a smile.

"I'll teach you! We'll be there in ten." Owen paused, "Here's Adam."

She heard Adam snatch his phone back, and get on the line, "Hey Clare, you don't have-"

"No, I want to. It'll be fun. I'll see you guys soon." They said their goodbyes, and Clare ran down the stairs to tell her mom where she was going. Before she knew it, she was piling into Owen's truck, headed for Adam's house.


End file.
